


Two Years Ago

by starstarfairy



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, RinHaru Week 2018, Rinharu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstarfairy/pseuds/starstarfairy
Summary: Haruka asks a loaded question after a night of drinking.For the RinHaru Week 2018 Day 1 prompt: Memories





	Two Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from writing for a while because I was busy with con prep and just the thought of it stressed me out. But now that that's all over I'm back with this silly little thing. I'll get back to In The Starlight soon now that I'm back in the groove! (At least, I hope...!)
> 
> Thank you to [JemTheKingOfSass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemthekingofsass) for beta reading!

“Have another one, Matsuoka!”

“I'm good, thanks.” Rin waved away the glass that appeared in front of his face. The beer foam sloshed over the rim as it was pulled away.

“I'll have his share.” Haruka reached over his shoulder, grabbing the glass; more foam sloshed over the edge.

“Haru!” Rin whipped around, staring him down. The low light of the bar illuminated his flushed face. “You hate beer.”

Haruka shrugged. “‘s not so bad, once you're used t’ it…” he took a big sip.

“...Oh my god. Are you drunk?”

“No.” Haruka said it with such conviction Rin almost wanted to believe him--but Haruka's red nose and burning cheeks told otherwise.

Rin raised an eyebrow. “How many have you had?”

Haruka contemplated his glass. “This is my third.”

Rin relaxed a bit. That wasn't _terrible._ But neither of them drank often enough to have even a shred of tolerance; Rin knew how much three beers affected _him,_ and three was _plenty_.

“That should probably be your last then.”

Now Haruka raised an eyebrow. “Jealous I'll have more fun than you?”

“No!” Rin retorted, a little louder than necessary. “No. Just…” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I don't want you to get sick or anything.”

“Aww.” Natsuya appeared behind Rin, leaning an arm on his shoulder. “That's cute, looking out for your friends and all.”

Rin hid a scowl. “It's normal.”

“Hi, Natsuya-senpai,” Haruka nodded.

Natsuya blinked at Haruka. “Are you drunk?”

“No.”

Natsuya laughed, holding up his beer. “It's okay. I am too.” He winked. “You sure you don't wanna join us?” He asked, slyly regarding Rin.

Rin wasn't much of a drinker, but he didn't want to be a killjoy. And if _Haruka_ was enjoying it, it couldn't be _that_ bad... “Fine. I'll have another.”

“Woo!” Natsuya raised his glass as someone slid another one across the bar towards Rin. “That's more like it!”

 

* * *

“Haruuuu. You drank too much.”

“Nn. You did toooo.”

Rin giggled. Haruka was nestled firmly against his arm, head tucked into his shoulder, fingers clutching at the front of his shirt. The party had mostly cleared out by now, with most of their remaining teammates either shuffling out or struggling to peel themselves off the bar. The bartender looked thoroughly done for the night.

“Hey, Rin,” Haruka said into his neck.

“Mm. What is it~?” Rin couldn't stop giggling--Haruka's breath tickled.

“...Nothing. I just like saying your name. Rin.”

Rin giggled again. “Haru.”

Natsuya snored loudly, his cheek glued to the bar. Haruka snickered.

“Come on. Let's help our senpai.” Rin nudged Haruka's head away from his shoulder. Haruka only gripped Rin's shirt tighter.

“No,” he said, his voice soft.

“No?”

“I think Nanase's too far gone.” Mikoshiba put his hand on Rin's other shoulder. He looked thoroughly sober. “You take him home, I'll handle Kirishima. Deal?”

Rin smiled, a bit relieved to not have to let go of Haruka just yet. “Thanks.”

Haruka hugged his arm. “Rin.”

“Hm?”

“Rin. Rin Rin Rin.” Haruka was nuzzling into Rin’s neck.

Rin giggled again, his heart pounding. He might not have been as drunk as Haruka, but he definitely felt lightheaded.

“Haru.” He smiled. “Let's take you home, okay?”

Haruka hugged Rin's arm tighter.

“Come on.” He pried Haruka's arm off and draped it around his shoulder, supporting Haruka by the waist. “I'll help.”

Haruka looked happy with this arrangement.

They stumbled to the door, nodding blearily at their teammates as the cold air hit them.

Rin sighed, laughing. “I'm pretty drunk too.”

“‘m not drunk,” Haruka mumbled, his head lolling to the side.

“Sure, sure.” Rin hoisted him up.

“Rin.” Haruka’s eyes bored into the side of his head as they walked.

“What?”

“Rin. You're… pretty.”

Rin's heart skipped a beat, but he laughed it off. “And you're drunk.”

Haruka pouted. “...not g’nna say it back?”

Rin looked down at the bumbling mess that was attached to his side. Haruka's hair was sticking up in the back, his face horribly flushed all the way down his neck, and his eyes glazed over and unfocused. He was _beautiful_.

Rin blushed, the alcohol having nothing to do with it. “Fine. You too. You're… you're pretty too.” He felt ridiculous, but that seemed to please Haruka.

They half-walked, half stumbled in silence as they made their way to Haruka's building. It was nearly 3:00 AM by now, and almost every light was off.

“Hey Rinnn,” Haruka drawled as the building came into sight. “Let's get married.”

Rin bit his lip. How many times he'd dreamed of hearing Haruka say that, he couldn't count, but this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. “I. Um.” He swallowed. “I'm a guy, you know.” It was possibly the worst excuse he could think of.

“I know.”

Rin stopped walking for a step before continuing.

“I like you, Rin,” Haruka pressed.

“Haru,” Rin's voice cracked. “You're drunk. _We're_ drunk. Let's... talk about this, another time.”

“...Kay.” Well, that was surprisingly easy.

“...You have your key?”

“Yeah.” Haruka fished it out of his pocket, handing it to Rin.

Oh come _on_.

Rin hastily unlocked the door for him, peeling Haruka off his shoulder. “Well, we made it…” he mumbled, his head suddenly spinning. “My place isn't far… so, g'night…”

“No.”

Rin scoffed. “Y’ sure like saying that today.”

“You're… you're drunk too. You shouldn't… go by yourself…” Haruka's face pinched in concentration, as if he was struggling to speak.

Oh. He had a point. “W-well then, if you're sure, um. Excuse me…” Rin shuffled into the genkan, kicking off his shoes.

Haruka stood there expectantly, his eyes illuminated in the dim hall light.

Rin inhaled sharply through his nose. “Um. D’you wanna… take a bath before you go to bed?” He stumbled a bit getting up onto the floor.

Haruka shook his head. “Tired.” He just kept _staring_.

“Then…” Okay. _I can do this,_ Rin thought. It wasn't the first time he'd been in Haruka's apartment. But this was… different.

“Rin.” Haruka stumbled over the genkan, wrapping his arms firmly around Rin's waist and nestling into his shoulder.

Despite Rin's nerves, it just felt _right_ to be held by Haruka like this. He snaked his arms across his back, inhaling the lingering scent of beer mixed with Haruka's musk and the ever-present hint of chlorine.

“Haru,” Rin whispered.

“Stay.”

Rin giggled. “‘m staying.”

“Good.” Haruka pulled away, swaying a bit.

Rin chuckled again despite himself. “I can find the futon myself.”

Haruka looked down. “I only…”

“Huh?”

“...only have the one.”

Oh. _Oh._

* * *

 

It wasn't like they'd never shared a bed, but this was something _else_. There was barely enough room for the two of them with their bodies pressed together. Rin thought he might combust from the pressure.

“Just hug me,” Haruka mumbled, seeing Rin's fidgeting.

Rin inhaled slowly, and let out a shaky breath. He turned to see Haruka looking at him expectantly in the darkness.

“Okay.” He wrapped one arm around Haruka's waist, shuffling closer and intertwining their legs. “Better?”,

“Mm.” Haruka's head found its place in the crook of Rin's neck.

It wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, feeling Haruka's warmth and steady breathing, Rin almost fell asleep immediately.

“I'm sorry, Rin.”

“...For what?” Rin nuzzled his nose into Haruka's hair.

“Sorry I made you get drunk. Sorry I made you take care of me,“ Haruka blathered. “Sorry I said something weird. Sorry.”

“Hey.” Rin squeezed him. “I don't mind. And, we'll… we can talk about that part in the morning. When we're a little more sober.”

Haruka clutched his shirt in response, and said nothing more as his breathing slowed.

 

* * *

Rin's phone alarm went off three hours later. Haruka groaned from where he was draped over Rin's chest.

“Ugh. Sorry. Forgot to cancel it for today.” Rin hurried to shut it off.

“‘s okay. I was gonna get up anyway.” But Haruka didn't move. Rin looked down at him with a question in his eyes; Haruka bit his lip.

“I'll be here when you get back,” Rin said softly.

Haruka squeezed him with one arm. “...Can I... hug you again when I get back?”

Rin’s heart melted. “Yeah.”

“Kay.” Haruka peeled himself away, stumbling onto his feet--and hitting his head on the ceiling of the loft. “Ow,” he complained, rubbing his head. “...I might still be a little drunk.”

Rin chuckled, propping himself up on an elbow. “Need help getting down?”

“No,” Haruka said, turning himself around to descend the ladder. “Just stay there.” He disappeared onto the main floor and into the bathroom.

Rin took a moment to steady his breath. Sharing a bed was one thing, but _cuddling_ was something **_else_ **. Rin was amazed that he was able to fall asleep at all--and yet, he had slept as soundly as ever in Haruka's arms.

And Haruka was on his way back to cuddle with him more.

_What?_

“Hey.” Haruka appeared at the top of the ladder again.

Rin smiled at the sight of him. “Welcome back.”

“Mm.” Haruka wasted no time in throwing himself over Rin's chest again.

Rin's heart swelled in his chest as he got a good look at Haruka's bleary eyes in the darkness. Even messed up from a night of drinking, he was _cute_. Rin wrapped an arm firmly around him.

“...I can hear your heart beating,” Haruka murmured. “It's… going really fast.”

“Yeah,” Rin breathed. “I guess it is…”

Haruka nestled himself into Rin.

“Hey, Haru,” Rin whispered, feeling brave.

“Mm?”

“...I like you too.”

Haruka squeezed him. “I know.”

 

* * *

“So, technically, I asked you to marry me first.”

Rin doesn't know what to do except laugh, really. The ring box sits open on the table between them among the used dishes from dinner. “Yeah, I guess, _technically_ ,” he says, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “But also, we were drunk. I'm not sure if that counts.”

Haruka pouts. He picks the ring out from the box, inspecting it. “...Okay,” he finally says.

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Haruka repeats. “I'll marry you.”

“Jeez, say it like you mean it, Haru,” Rin wants to sound sarcastic, but there are already tears in his eyes.

“I already said I wanted to marry you two years ago.”

“I didn't have a ring then!” Rin whines, desperately trying not to cry. “This time, it _really_ counts. So... say it like you mean it.”

“Rin.” Haruka takes both of Rin's hands in his own--the ring already on his finger. “I love you. I've loved you probably as long as I've known you. You changed my whole world, and my world only keeps changing for the better when I'm with you. So, yes,” he smiles. “I'll marry you.”

“...I love you too,” Rin says, unable to stop the tears from falling. He kisses the ring on Haruka's finger, squeezing his hand tight. “Always.”

“As long as you agree that we tell everyone I asked first,” Haruka teases. He’s smiling the biggest smile Rin has ever seen on him.

Rin laughs through his tears. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever had so much to drink that you wake up the next morning still drunk? I did a few times in college. I do not recommend it. Especially when your bed is on a loft. Trust me.
> 
> Thank you for reading this silly little fic! I hope you'll leave a comment if you enjoyed it <3


End file.
